True Destiny
by EvilDraconian
Summary: I've added my fifth chapter ^^, It's called: Folken's Final Destination...and no, I didn't copy, I wrote this before I saw the last episode! Please r+r! ~-^
1. A Dream...or a Vision?

Caught in the Shadow of Draconians  
  
Okay, this is my first fic of Escaflowne, but I have many others under the category Card Captor Sakura. So please don't tell me my mistakes in this fic, 'cause I just started watching the show for over a month now. If you want, you can r/r this, or my other stories.   
  
And so it begins......  
  
"Hitomi? You wanted us?" Malerna and Merle stepped into Kanzaki's room.   
Hitomi didn't answer. She was busy yelling at her cards instead. "You baka cards! Tell me! Please! I need to know- oh...you came.." She looked up to the two women standing in her doorway, with tears streaking down her cheeks. (okay, so Merle isn't exactly a woman...)  
Malerna looked at the girl with concern. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh I don't know...I can't decide, and these baka cards aren't helping me the least bit. WHY? WHY?!" Hitmoi returned to screaming at her cards.  
Merle exchanged glances with Malerna. "Hitomi, you're not helping us help you either... WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, DAMMIT!" She lept onto the bed beside her friend.  
"Oh Merle...I'm just lost..I can't decide..it's too painful..." Hitomi's voice trailed off.  
"What is it? Malerna asked.  
"I know......I know..that...Van and Allen both like me.....but...I like them both...oh.. WHY?" Hitomi ripped up her cards.  
At first, both Merle and Malerna just dropped their jaws in horror, but then Merle grabbed Hitomi's throat.  
"YOU BAKA WOMAN! VAN IS MIINNEE! AAIIIIII!" She screamed as she contiued to strangle Hitomi.  
While all this was taking place, Malerna was in such a shocked trance, that she didn't seem to notice it, let alone bother to assist.  
"H-hellpp...m-mee.." Hitomi managed to gag out, struggling to breathe.  
Malerna finally snapped out of it. She grabbed Merle's arms and eventually managed to yank the cat-girl off of Hitomi. Kanzaki's neck had red rashes all over them. She rubbed her neck while Malerna carried Merle out and shut the door, as to avoid the cat-girl from mudering Hitomi.  
"Thanks..." She looked down. "I'm sorry....I can't decide..." She looked so hopeless.  
"You know..you could-" Malerna started, but got cut off.  
"That's it! Thanx a lot Malerna!" Hitomi got up and ran out, passing Merle as fast as possible.  
"Uhhh...I didn't even say anything...." Malerna sat, confused.  
Hitomi kept running until she reached the room where Allen was. "Sllen! Come with me! I need you for a sec!" She grabbed his arm and ran, dragging him off.  
'Ooohh...she likes me..." Allen thought, blushing.  
Hitomi reached Van's training room. "Wait here." She said, walking in and grabbing Van's wrist, pulling him out.   
Allen, looking at first surprised, slouched and glared at him. Van did this back, and Hitomi pulled them both to another area of the castle. Once they got there, Hitomi turned to face them both.  
"Don't move..." She said, closing her eyes. 'Okay pendant...show me....who is the one..?' She thought, and in her mind, she saw the pendant moving slowly. It swayed back and forth and then stopped. When she opened her eyes, it was pointing directly in between Van and Allen. "AAAHHH! YOU BAKA PENDANT!" Hitomi screamed, ripping it off her neck.  
Meanwhile, Van and Allen were just standing there, staring at her like she was a freak. But then, they knew what she was trying to do.  
"The pendant, it's pointing more to my side!" Van declared, crossing his arms.  
Hitomi lookd up at them both, confused and lost.  
"No! It's more to me!" Allen objected.  
"No me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
They stopped, glaring and growling at each other.  
"Then why don't we battle for her..." Allen siad through gritted teeth.  
"NO! DON'T ACT LIKE ANIMALS!" Hitomi screamed, standing betweeen them, facing Van. "Don't do it...." She whispered.  
Suddenly, Merle came near the area where they were all standing, singing, "You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so lets do...." (you know the rest)  
"Merle!" Hitomi shouted, "You immature little brat!" She ran after Merle, chasing the cat-girl, who continued to sing.   
Once Hitomi was distracted, Allen and Van drew out their swords and prepared to battle.   
"Heeyaaa!" Van made a battle cry, charging first, and Allen raised his sword, blocking Van's attack, smirking.  
Hitomi and Merle stopped running and turned to see the men fighting, terrified for both.   
Van let his wings burst from his back and he flew upwards. Allen did the same and followed. They battled constantly in the air.   
"Lord Van! No!" Merle screamed.  
Hitomi knew she couldn't do anything, but she had to think of something. Their shadows covered the girls, and the were caught, in the shadow of Draconians....  
  
  
  
What can anyone do to stop this...this insanity?  
Van: I will, by killing you so you can't finish the rest! Muahaha!  
me: eek! ummm...gotta go....but for now, I have to save my butt! So just review this story so I can see that people appreciated it before I die!  
Van: Come back here you baka! Grrrrr!  
me: 'till next time- ahh! Watch were you put that thing! Ouch! Ahh! ::runs around insanely::  



	2. Captured!

Gone With the Wings  
  
Hee, this is a sequel to my story: Caught in the Shadow of Draconians. If you will like this sequel, you should r/r if you want to. Well, enjoy...::gets wapped by Dilly:: Hey!   
Dilly: How come I'm not in your fics, huh?   
Me: uhh...heh...this is only my second one for Esca- ow! ::gets wapped again::  
Dilly: So?  
Me: Uhhh.....my fans! r/r before Dilly gets me! eeek! ::runs away from Dilly's sword.::  
  
  
"Van no! Allen, come to your senses!" Hitomi shouted as the Draconians battled in the air.  
Merle then perked up, "Come on over, come on over baby!" She sang.  
Hitomi growled and turned to the little cat-girl. "URUSEI!" She screamed, "We don't need that right now!"  
"Make me!" Merle stuck her tongue out, holding up Hitomi's pendant.  
Hitomi was about to lunge at Merle, but she gave it a second thought. She looked back and stared at Van. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't move her eyes to Allen. "It must be Van..." She whispered to herself.  
"What's going on he- ahhhh!" Malerna came into the area and got stabbed by Allen's sword as he dived towards Van.  
"MALERNA! NOO!!" Hitomi screamed as she ran and.............................  
...............................woke up.   
She panted as if she had actually ran an entire track. Cold sweat developed on her forehead, arms, and legs. Shakily, she got up and walked out of her room, still in her PJ's. She tip-toed to Van's room and peeked in. Van was laying in bed, but not asleep. He was gazing at a picture of.....(don't ask how he got this).......... Hitomi in her bathing suit?   
The teenage girl stepped bakwards, feeling overwelmed by this revelation, but why did she feel this way? I mean, wasn't it already apparent that he liked her?  
"Come in honey..." Van looked to the doorway, slightly blushing.  
Hitomi stepped in nervously. "Uhhh....listen, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I just woke up from a dream...that..well..I like...I like..."  
"It's Allen, isn't it?" Van looked down sadly.  
Hitomi shook her head, "No, it's you..." She blushed madly.  
Van gazed into Hitomi's eyes and broke into a big grin. He ran to her and hugged her tightly. Hitomi smiled to herself, feeling relieved that her troubles were solved. She gasped slightly when Van gingerly kissed her pale lips, running his hand through her short, brown hair.   
At that moment, Merle came in to do her daily mid-night check up on her lovely master. Van and Hitomi broke apart and turned to look, embarassed, at the cat-girl.   
"AHHHH!!! HITOMI IS KISSING LORD VAN!" Merle jumped and grabbed Hitomi by the neck.  
"MERLE! Let my girl go you-" Van was cut off.  
"What's going on in here?" Allen came in after hearing Merle's cry and stood, paralysed to see Hitomi in Van's arms, with Merle sitting cross-legged on the floor, obviously upset. "I...I thought we had something Hitomi..." He said quietly.  
"Reality check Allen! You're 27, Hitomi's 16...do you see the problem here?" Van glared at Allen.  
"What's happening?" Malerna stepped in.  
'It's all like my dream...' Hitomi thought, 'Merle choking me...Van and Allen mad at each other..Malerna...' "Oh no!" She shouted. "Malerna watch out!"  
Everone looked at Hitomi like she had lost it.  
"Allen thought that he and Hitomi had something going." Merle spilled out.  
Malerna made a look that resembled someone being stabbed in the heart.  
'Oh no...it's all happening indirectly...if only I had been able to stay asleep a little longer..' Hitomi's thoughts were interrupted by the guards' cries.  
Everyone ran out from Van's room and looked down to the court area of the castle. Guards were running around, and Guymeleifs were flying around.  
"Ziboc...." Van and Allen murmured in unison.   
One landed infront of the group and Merle screamed, clutching to Van, but when she did so, she noticed that Van and Hitomi were holding each other protectively. She stalked away, too mad to care about the commotion happening.  
Folken submerged from the Guymeleif's clutches and he spread his black wings. He dived to Hitomi and grabbed her, pulling her out of (handsome) Van's clutches.   
"Hitomi!" He and Allen cried out in unison again. They glared at each other, before Van ran away, hading for his Escaflowne.  
"Van...nothing can separate us!" Hitomi managed to shout down. She then looked up to Folken, who was flying through the stormy night, holding her in his strong arms. "What do you want with me now..?" She asked impatiently.   
"I want...." He looked into her eyes, and his eyes had something different in them....was it.......no....it was affection....?! "..You.." He finished off in a soft voice.  
Hitomi made a raspy gasp of horror and struggled, determined to escape his grasp. 'I'd rather die from a fall than in Folkens arms!' She thought angrily as Folken flew to his hide-out.......  
  
  
To be continued......ahh! ::gets slapped by Dilly:: What do you want NOW??  
Dilly: I'm still not in your fic!! ::slaps again::  
Me: So? ::gets slapped again:: grrr.... STOP YOU BAKA! ::grabs Dilly's sword and charges at Dilly, who gasps and runs away:: Ha! Now look who's chicken! ::turns back to computer:: Ok, please r/r while I kick Dilly's ass. ::makes a battle scream and runs after a frightened Dilly:: 


	3. The Rescue

Caught in the Shadows of Draconians Part 3  
Friend, or Foe?  
  
Well, I've written my third chapter to my original story, and I hope it's just as good as my second one....please, r/r! (not like anyone's gonna anyways.....::looks sad:: no one ever does...::sniffle::)  
::Dilly comes in and stares at me:: Well?  
Me: ok..ok..I'll put you in...  
Dilly: Yeah! Muahahahahahhaa! Time to kick some dragon-   
me: Don't get too carried away or I'll take you out!  
  
  
"Stop it Hitomi! Your struggling will make no use to you..." Folken's arms were beginning to get tired as he continued to fly to an area unkown to Hitomi.  
"Then let me go!" She spat back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at the palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Van! Stop! Let me go!" Allen shouted as the young man took off on his 'dragon'.  
Van didn't listen, his heart was set on Hitomi, and Hitomi only. He tried to see through the thick fog and all the rain, which ran down his distressed face. Fannel's dark hair blew back wildly behind his ears.   
Suddenly a Guymeleif appeared in front of him...but not just any Guymeleif...  
"The red Guymeleif! Ahhh!" Van made a battle cry and charged at Dilandau.   
Dilly made that insane/evily grin and shot five metal spokes (I dunno what else they're called. .) at the Escaflowne. Van had to land on a small island below and change into the Escaflowne. He deflected the metal spokes with his sword. Van then closed his eyes and used the pendant method of detecting Dilly's every move. He charged at Dillandau, sweat building up on his forehead.  
"I have no time for you! Leave me!" Van shouted. He impatiently jabbed his sword at Dilly.  
"How come dragon-boy? Afraid of me? Muahahhahahaha!" Dilly-  
  
~~~~~~~~I'm sorry, we are experiencing technical difficulties..please stand by...~~~~  
  
  
Van had spotted Folken flying, Hitomi struggling in his-  
"CUT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~backstage~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Dilly: What's going on here? Where did my battle with Van go?  
Me: Look, I told you not to go out of control! -_-'  
Van: I want to save my girl! Let's get on with it!  
Dilly: Not until I'm in the story!! MOERO!!!  
Me: Uhhh...*sweatdrop*  
Van: What the hell! Just put him in!  
Me: Fine. ONE last chance, for all of you Dilly fans... ^_^  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~anyways...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"No! I do not fear the likes of you! I need to save my girl!" Van replied."Now let me go!"  
"Hmmmm.......NO! Muhha..errr...MOERO!" Dilly sent a flamethrower at straight at Van.  
"Noooo!" Van screamed as Escaflowne was devoured in flames.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back with Folken and Hitomi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"AHHHHH!" Hitomi clutched her pendant as an inexplanable pain arose from within.  
Folken look at Hitomi with concern. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"  
Hitomi looked back at Van's brother with hatred. "You! That's what's wrong! YOU!! If it weren't for YOU, Van wouldn't be hurt!" She yelled in his face.  
Folken grinned evily, "Your feelings will change, sooner or later...hopefully sooner...but they will change..." He looked up and the next thing he said was, "Muaaaaaaaahh!" WACK!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the battle..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I actually won! YES!!" Dilly shouted with pride. "I'm outta here!" He took off, leaving a charred Escaflowne on the ground, motionless.  
Once Dilly was out of sight, Van got his Escaflowne to transform into its dragon state. "Playing dead...works everytime...." Van smirked. "BAKA!" He yelled after Dillandau. "Okay! Let's go!" Van yelled and he pulled the handles of the dragon and it took off into the storm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back again o.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hitomi stood up shakily. "What happened here..? I..my head is...hahahahahahaha!" She burst out laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back again o.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi where are you!?" Van called out, his heart swelling with determination.  
"Van!" A voice from behind called out to him.   
It was Allen.  
Van sighed anime style and halted the dragon in mid-air. "What is it? Wait...how come you're pioting a Guymelief?" He asked in surprise.  
"Our soldiers defeated one of the drivers and we took over this.." Allen's voice indicated his Guymeleif proudly. "But down to business please. I'm going to help you find Hitomi!" He declared.  
Van smirked. "No way! I'm going to!" He made his dragon fly into a thunder cloud so that Allen wouldn't be able to find him. Van closed his eyes and saw the swaying red pendant....it moved faster....then stopped. "There! Her shouted and he flew a bit farther through the thunder cloud and then burst out of it, heading farther out over the ocean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back again o.O okay, it's my last time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I can't believe it! Muahahaha!" Hitomi was STILL laughing at the fact that Folken had been distracted by her and he had flown into a tree.  
His body lay crumpled and twisted on a branch. Hitomi ran to the shore of the small island and she closed her eyes.   
'Lead Van to me....show him....my love...my Van...' Hitomi's pendant rose in the air and a blue light surrounded her and shot high into the air. "Van! I'm here! Find me!" She yelled into the moaning winds.  
  
"What's this?" Van exclaimed as a blue beam came into view. "Hitomi! Wait for me!"  
Hitomi had heard this, "Van! Van! My love!" She shouted as she began to see the dim white outline of the dragon.   
Suddenly, a Guymeleif appeared before her. Hitomi froze and looked at it.  
"Hitomi, it's me! Allen!" He called from inside. "Let me take you back to safety.  
Kanzaki just stared and the yelled, "ALLEN! You've joined the Zibac? I should have guessed so!" Her eyes were filled with hurt, not for him, but for what she thought he wanted to do.   
"No! No! You've got it all wrong! You see, the pevious owner of th-" Allen was cut off by the landing of the Escaflowne behind Hitomi.  
Hitomi stepped back from the Guymeleif. "Return Allen to where he belongs! Please!" She pleaded to the sky and a blue light consumed Allen and he disappeared. Hitomi then fell, for she had fainted.  
"I'll bring you home baby." Van turned the Escaflowne back into a dragon, hopped off, lifted Hitomi onto it, and then jumped back on, pulling on the handles to take off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the floating fortress of Zibac~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Lord Dillandau! Another Guymeleif has returned!" An officer reported.  
"Excellent! Bring the pilot to me!" Dilly ordered.  
A few miutes later a group of men brought a struggling Allen forth to Dilly. The insane man looked with shock at Allen. "You? How did you get into a Guymeleif?"   
Allen was just as scared. "Some of your men were defeated and they retreated from their Guymeleifs. So we took over some."  
Dilly then laughed insanely. "Now you can't escape us! Men! Lock him up! I will decide what to do with him later..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Malerna's (andDridons?) castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Oh Lord Van....I'm sorry for being such a puss in the foot..." Merle stared at Hitomi's unconsious body on the bed, with Van bending over her, stroking her paled face.  
"It's alright...I know she's alright...just weak.." Van said gently.  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  



	4. Defeat...?

Caught in the Shadow of Draconians: Ch. 4  
Defeat...?  
  
This is the forth chapter in this series. After this one..I'm gonna start running out of ideas...I hope I don't...this might be the last chapter. .  
Dilly: Am I-  
Me: YES! Stop asking!  
Dilly: I'm just making sure. sheesh!  
  
  
"Malerna..help her...please..she's getting weaker...." Van pleaded as the woman stepped into the bedroom.  
"I'll try my best..what's wrong with her?" Malerna questioned, feeling Hitomi's forehead.  
Van looked up desperately, "That's what we wanted you to tell us!" He shook Hitomi. "Oh...wake up!"  
Malerna stopped Van, telling him it could make Hitomi worse. She carefully examined the girl.   
Everyone left the room so that Malerna could have more space. Merle kept Van company while they waited.  
"Van...it's gonna be alright. I know it will..." She looked hopefully into his eyes.   
Fannel smiled weakly at the cat-girl. "I know Merle..it's just, Hitomi isn't usually like this..." He looked over the ocean. "And for once, I feel that something is wrong with Allen. But I refuse to help him. He shouldn't have followed." He looked down with frustration.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the floating fortress~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Allen, Allen, Allen....hmmm....what to do with you?" Dilly paced back and forth in front of the bars holding back the father of Prince Shide.  
Allen didn't repond, he just looked at Dilly with anger. "I will not do anything at all! Keep me here untill I die, I don't care!" He retorted.  
"Ahhh...now that's where you're wrong. I was thinking of making you join the Ziboc army. Heh-heh...hahaha...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed insanely.  
Allen froze in horror and disgust. "Absolutely not!"  
"Why not pretty-boy? Too afraid to turn against...Hitomi? Well, Van can't save you! He was BURNED! MOERO!!!!!" Dilly spoke with a psycho-pathic voice.  
"Hitomi.." Allen muttered. "She's the one who got me in here....why..? I know why....she betrayed me...she never loved me..." He couldn't take it. "WHYYY!!??" He shouted out loud.   
Dilly just laughed insanely in the background while Allen kept sreaming, 'Why?!'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Malerna's castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Malerna stepped out of Hitomi's room. She looked relieved.   
Van stepped forward at once. "Well?" He asked, a quivering Merle by his side.  
"She's gonna be alright...but she won't recover...unless...." Malerna looked over the ocean.  
"Allen! You mean..she LOVES ALLEN!!!" Van yelled.  
"No, not at all...she told me she loves you with all her heart, but you and Allen must be in her room, and you guys have to work things out.....your hatred with each other has made her weak..." Malerna looked back to Van.   
Van's jaw dropped. "WHAT!" He looked over the ocean again, feeling worse than ever. But something in him told him that it was the best thing to do...especially for Hitomi.  
  
"Good bai Lord Van! Please come back soon!" Merle waved, as she jumped up and down from the dock.  
Van waved back then looked back ahead of him as the sun met with the ocean. He flew for a while before realising that Folken's floating fortress was hidden. Van made an anime style sigh and steadied the dragon. He closed his eyes and saw the pendant; swaying slowly at first, then picking up speed and finally stopping. "There!" He cried out and he made the dragon take a sharp turn until it was almost facing the way they came. After twenty minutes or so, he began to see the hardly-visible outline of the floating fortress.   
  
"Lord Dillandau! The Dragon-boy is coming! He's heading straight for us!" The officer exclaimed.   
Dilly whirled around to face the giant glass windows and saw Van in the distance, steadily getting closer. "What!? How could he be alive after my flamethrower?! MOERO!!!" He cried out insanely.   
"Not now my Lord, first we must find some way to attack him. He's got the Escalfowne!" The officer said agressively.  
Dilly faced the captain and nodded. "Yes. How is Lord Folken doing?" He asked.  
"He's well and walking-"  
"Dillandau! Quick! Get into your Guymeleif!" Folken came into the giant room with a bandage around his head. "Hitomi is more dangerous than I suspected..." He shuddered, remembering his humiliating accident.  
  
"Where's Allen!" Van cried as his dragon cam within 50 meters of the fortress.  
The red Guymeleif flew in front of him and he halted. He made the dragon manuver in a way so that the tail hit Dilly. The insane man screamed as Van continued to fly to the floating fortress. Suddenly, metal spokes cm flying at him from thin air.   
"The invisible army of Ziboc!" Van said as he pulled the dragon to stop. He then had an idea. He closed his eyes and saw where the army was. He made the dragon fly until it was directly over them, avoiding their attacks. He transformed into the Escaflowne, and, since it can't fly, it fell and landed on the heads of two Guymeleifs. He managed to balance himself on the Guymeleifs and kill the rest. He finally stabbed his sword into the heads of the Guymeleifs he was standing on. When they exploaded, he transformed back into the dragon and flew it right through the giant windows, making glass shards fly into the faces of all those who stood inside.  
Folken used his cape to block himself. When he brought it back down, the Escaflowne towered in front of him.   
"Brother! Where is your captive, Allen!?" He called down.   
Folken just smirked and let his black wings burst from his back. He flew up to meet Van's face. "Why should I tell you? You can't kill me, and you know it..." He grined pridefully.  
"That maybe so," Van brought the sword up to Folken. "But I can still-" He brought the sword downwards in a slash and in the next instant, Folken was on the floor, gropping where his only other arm used to be.   
"DAMN YOU!" Folken sputtered.   
"Now, tell me unless you want to lose another limb!" Van held the sword on top of his brother's leg.   
"Okay, okay...go through that corridor." Folken pointed with his foot.  
Van transformed the Escaflowne into the dragon. He soared down a swirling staircase and eventually reached the many dungeons below. The guards we alert at once, but when they saw Van, they screamed and ran.   
"Hahahaha! That's right you baka people! Run! Flee!" Van shouted after them. He then turned to see Allen, who was staring at Van as if he was hallucinating.   
"Van? Y-you came? To rescue me?" Allen stammered.   
Van looked down, "Not really...it was only because of Hitomi's wishes.."  
Allen stared Van straight in the face, "You mean..she loves me? She wants me back? To love her?" He looked hopeful.  
Fannel snickered, "Oh, yeah, sure.." He then burst out in fits of laughter. "Of course not baka! She only wants us to work things out, and fix our hatred-"  
"That's good enough for me!" Allen ran out when Van used his sword to break the lock. He hopped on behind Van.  
Van took off, leaving the floating fortress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Malerna's Castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hitomi turned her head slightly when Merle pooped her head inside. "Oh... hi Merle.." She spoke softly.  
"Hitomi! They're coming back! Van and Allen! They're back!" She screamed, jumping around in a hyper-active fit.  
Malerna ran to Hitomi's room, "Merle! Did you see them! They're already back!" She excitedly hugged the cat-girl.  
"Let me go!" Merle pleaded and she finally scratched the princess across her face.  
"Oww! Baka!" Malerna stomped off with red marks all over her face mumbling, "Now what will Allen think of me?"  
"Ooooo....Malerna and Allen, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-" Merle began to sing.  
"That's it!" Malerna swiveled around and began chasing Merle, only to trip over her dress.  
Merle stuck her tongue out and wagged her tail in Malerna's face before returning to Hitomi's side. "C'mon! I'll help you up!" She aided Hitomi to sit.  
"Thanks Merle...but why are you so nice to me now?" Kanzaki looked into Merle's eyes.  
The cat-girl blushed, "I felt sorry for you and for all the things I did...but you should be happy for me to be so nice! You want me to be mean?"   
"I guess I just miss the old Merle...exept for when you choked me.." Hitomi was serious.  
They carefully walked out of the room and to the docks. There, in the distance, was Van and Allen, riding the dragon, both waving to Hitomi.   
"Lord Van!" Merle giggled, "You're back!"  
"Van, I love you! Thank you!" When Hitomi said this, Allen stopped waving. She almost fell again, but was supported by Merle.  
"Hey Van! Missed me?" Dilly's voice cut through the air when his red Guymeleif appeared in front of them.  
"Grr....not again!" Van flew the dragon past Dilly and Allen jumped off, landing on the deck beside Hitomi. "Keep guard of her!" Van shouted to Allen.   
"I will!" Allen replied as he took Hitomi's arm and led her and Merle off the dock. This was when the Escaflowne landed right on the dock.   
Allen left Hitomi and ran to his battle suit thingy. (I forget what it's called .) He hopped in and marched it in front of Hitomi.  
"MOERO!! Muahahaha!" Dilly cried as he landed on the deck and charged at Van.  
"Crash and Burn!" Merle shouted out, thinking of Savage Garden.  
"Merle!" Hitomi wapped the cat-girl. "What's with you and singing, huh?"  
But Merle's cry had distracted Dilly and both Van, with Allen, charged and attacked him. Dilly wasn't prepared and was knocked into the ocean. A single flame managed to surface the water, followed by a mass of bubbles. Everyone waited anxiously for Dilly to re-surface, but he didn't. Van brought down his sword and stared into the ocean, but it remained peaceful.  
"Is it over?" Merle asked Hitomi.   
Hitomi just looked out to the ocean where Dilly had fallen. "I don't know Merle...I don't know..."   



	5. Folken's Final Destination

Caught in the Shadows of Draconians: Death  
  
This is probably the last one I'm writing in this series. I'd like to thank all of you for supporting it, (not like many reviewed mine -_-' ), and I hope this one will be a blast.  
  
*Last time on Escalfowne*  
  
"Is it over?" Merle asked Hitomi.  
Hitomi looked to where Dillandau had fallen into the ocean, "I don't know Merle....I don't know..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ahhh! Chesta! Chesta! Ahh!" Dilly yelled as his Guymeleif slowly filled with water.  
"Van, what are you waiting for? Just stab him while he's in water! I urge you to make sure he's dead!" Allen said hysterically.  
(For those of you who know this Herbal Essence commercial...) "Urge? Urge....I've got the urge..." Merle sang.  
"She's got the urge..to Herbal...put her in the shower, for another half-an-hour! She's got the urge!" A bunch of Malerna's gurads started singing.  
Hitomi glared at Merle, "We're here to act, not to sell shampoo! Oops-"  
"CUT!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Off the Set~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hitomi, never reveal that we're on studio, and Merle!" I (the director) shouted, turning to the brat. "Stop with the singing!"  
Merle: But the people like it.. (don't you fans?) ;)  
Me: Well, it's distracting and-"  
Operator: Uhhh....Rachelle? We're still on the air here... -_-'  
Me: *sweatdrop* Oh...heh...places! Action!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Sorry Hitomi...I just get carried away sometimes.." Merle looked down to the ground sheepishly.  
"No time for useless chatter! Destroy Dilly dammit!" Allen turned back to Van.  
"I...I can't..." Fannel looked at the water with nervousness.  
Allen then stepped forward, "If your chicken, I'll do it!"  
"No!" Hitomi covered her mouth after she blurted out. "Remember who Dilly is really..?" She saw Allen drop his sword at the memory of his sister.  
Van was still looking at the water when a loud rumbling could be heard from the distance.  
"Ziboc!" He shouted.  
Sure enough, a fleet of Guymeleifs were heading straight for them.   
Hitomi grabbed Merle and ran farther from Allen and Van to give them more room. "No! Not more fighting!" She shouted once they were a safe distance.   
"Let's go! Aahhh!" Van did another battle cry as both of them blocked the attacks of the enemy.  
They faught and faught, slowly defeating the small troop from Ziboc. It was Van who destroyed the most, for sometimes, the Guymeleifs used their invisible cloaks.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Chesta! Folken! Ahhh!" Dilly hit the emergency power button in his Guymeleif and it blasted upwards.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Van! Allen! The water, it's moving!" Hitomi-  
"MMOOOOEERROOOOO!!!" A red Guymeleif burst from the waters' surface, sending a flamethrower at Van and Allen.  
Fannel used his sheild and stood in front of Allen. They both ducked as the heat wavered past them. When that was over, they stood straight and could hear Dilly laughing insanely again. Allen was fed up with this. He charged at Dilly and, (because of Dilly's immaturness(I know that isn't a word)), was about to stab him when...  
"Dillandau! No, you will be best fitted to take on the Ziboc army!!" Folken flew in front of Dilly.  
He took the stab instead.  
"Brother!!!! NOOOOO!!!" Van cried out in greif.  
"Wha--whu.....FOLKEN!!" Dilly shouted out as well, still in shock.  
  
  
Ok....so this is the second last one.....I was close enough.... 


End file.
